Perdido en un Campo Rosa
by dArmiitHa
Summary: De repente, ya no sabía donde estaba, era un aroma adictivo, perdido en una hierba rosada, en aquella droga para sus sentidos, aspirarla una bendición, su muerte un castigo, "te amo..." "nunca dejare de amarla" One-Shot SasuSaku


**Espero que este One-Shot repentino que se me vino a la cabeza sea de su agrado y que me dejen algún esperado review, haré más de estos con respecto a alguna característica de algún personaje de Naruto, este es SasuSaku, disfruten el fic… **

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, de lo contrarío, Naruto y Hinata tendrían muchos hijos y vivirían en un zapato de vestir, Sakura sería una Rock Star y Sasuke un perdido fan, Tenten sería agente del FBI y Sasori dominaría el mundo a mi lado:D!

**Perdido en un campo rosa  
Por: **dArmiitHa

**Colecciones amorosas de mi galería 100% propia y única**

Ya esperanzas en mi no quedaban, estaba acabado: me habían secuestrado. Mire esos profundos ojos negros que poseía aquel ser que despreciaba con todo mi corazón: mi hermano. Había sido sorprendido por un montón de sus acompañantes, no pensaba que pudieran hacerme algo así nunca, ya no había salida, sin duda me matarían.

Le dirigí una mirada con desprecio, esta fue correspondida por una sonrisa, sacó una espada gigantesca y me miró atentamente, "algún último deseo…Sasuke" escuche hablar al despreciable ser. Escupí en su cara "púdrete…" masculle furioso intentando moverme, pero las cuerdas que me aprisionaban nunca me lo permitirían. El dio un suspiro atormentador intentando calmarse, mi inesperada acción lógicamente lo había molestado, ahora sí, era mi fin. Levanto amenazante el arma sobre mí, pero luego retrocedió, volvió a mirarme y soltó un puñetazo en mi rostro. De nuevo esa sonrisa de superioridad, la que hacía que me pusiera furioso, gruñí indignado, al parecer eso le gusto.

De nuevo alzo el arma, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otro movimiento, entro cierto rubio muy peculiar al campo, acompañado por un pelinegro tan pálido como la muerte y…algo más.

Me perdí en un par de ojos jades, tan profundos como nada en el mundo. Me perdí en unos labios rosados y suaves, tan perfectos como el mismo pan bendito. Me perdí en un cielo blanquecino, en una piel tan suave como las mismas nubes del cielo.

Entraron más de esos adefesios con capas negras adornadas con nubes rojas, y se libró una duradera batalla, pude ver como varios trataban de eliminarme de una vez por todas, pero ese ángel de la perfección siempre me salvó, y de repente…

Un campo rosado…

De repente, ya no sabía dónde estaba, estaba perdido, un montón de hierba abrumaba el camino, una hierba muy peculiar, una hierba rosada. Sin saber que hacer, aspire el aire de aquel lugar, era delicioso, era un fresco aroma, casi podía disgustar los cerezos que hacían presencia inconcientemente en aquel aroma. Pasee mi rostro entre aquel pasto al que al parecer ya era adicto, todo era hermoso, casi mágico.

Repentinamente, llegó un inesperado objeto de metal rozando por aquellos paisajes paradisíacos de los cuales yo gozaba en aquellos momentos, no le di mucha importancia, sin saber lo que ocurría, seguí disfrutando de aquel adictivo lugar.

Cerré mis ojos para apreciar inconcientemente lo que no podía ver…

-te amo…-escuche una sonora y casi inexistente voz a lo lejos.

Inmediatamente, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Busque al poseedor de aquella voz, más no ayee nada, más que esa droga rosa. Repentinamente un inesperado atardecer se asomó por los cielos de aquel campo, acompañado por un curioso arroyo rojizo que se deslizaba escurridizamente.

De nuevo a la realidad…

Estaba desatado, no lo presté mucha atención a aquel detalle. Encima de mi, encontré algo muy llamativo, unos tantos cabellos rozados sobre mi rostro, de nuevo el olor adictivo llegó a mi, ¿acaso había estado soñando despierto todo ese tiempo? Acaricie la cabellera que perfectamente reconocía, intentando llamar la atención de la dueña de esta, ella no me respondió. Gire cariñosamente su rostro tratando de no lastimarla, estaba tan fría como el hielo. No quería creerlo, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, al igual que su boca y su suave piel se había tensado, un pequeño arroyo de sangre bajaba literalmente por su frente y varias heridas se hacían notar en s cabeza. Ví el agujero mortal que algún arma ninja le había causado.

Una fugitiva lagrima escapo de alguno de mis ojos, dolía tanto verla así, dolía tanto saber que mi amada se había ido, había desaparecido, se había extinguido: lo había dejado. Sufrió aún más al recordar cuanto la había rechazado, cuanto había llorado por el, ahora era al contrarío, el sentía el dolor en su corazón, que lentamente se había comenzado a descongelar con la calidez del amor. Pero ahora que nada quedaba volvería a ser un contenedor congelado, el cual nadie podría abrir. La ausencia de amor se hizo notar cuando observo a cierto ser que se acercaba: Itachi.

Con esa mirada fría que lo caracterizaba, se acerco al moribundo cuerpo de su familiar, este intento atacarlo apagadamente, pero el lo esquivo con una facilidad sobre humana. Le arrebató aquella espada de las manos, y la atravesó por su cuerpo, el dio un último gemido de dolor y murió secamente.

Mire atentamente los cuerpos esparcidos por el lugar, todos habían muerto. Sentí pena por mi ex mejor amigo, más no me quedare con los brazos cruzados: pienso acompañarlo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, me aproxime a aquel cuerpo del ángel que me había salvado la vida. Le di un beso en los labios, los probé fríos, que desperdicio de tiempo el que utilice cuando pude haberla estado besando.

La recosté en el suelo, y me coloqué a su lado, aspire por última vez ese aroma tan propio de ella, y la abrase con una de mis manos. Al fin el momento dramático había llegado, tome firmemente la espada y la encajé en mi pecho, el dolor fue insoportable, la desenterré lentamente y la deje caer al suelo, después de unos segundos pude sentir como el mundo se me escapaba de las manos, me aferré más a ella, sonreí ligeramente, observe como una película de mi vida pasaba por mi mente, y finalmente, caí sin vida, haciendo presente que volvería a verla, y que ese amor que le tenía nunca se extinguiría, aunque yo ya no estuviera allí.

**Lo se demasiado emo ._., pero igual es un fic no?x3 , espero que les allá gustado. Lose, los mate, eso estuvo mal, pero igual me pareció divertido matar a alguien (asesina o_O), ok, cualquier comentario, amenaza a muerte, sugerencia, anotación, declaración, huelga, etc saben en dónde, se les quiere. **


End file.
